Pasir Ris MRT Station
| other=Bus, Taxi | structure=Elevated | platform=Island | depth= | levels=2 | tracks=2 | parking= | bicycle= | baggage_check= | passengers= | pass_year= | pass_percent= | pass_system= | opened=20 December 1989 (East West Line) | closed= | rebuilt= | electrified= | ADA=Yes | code= | owned= | operator=SMRT Trains (SMRT Corporation) | zone=4 | former= }} Pasir Ris MRT Station is the eastern terminal station of the East West Line in Singapore. The station is located at the central part of Pasir Ris New Town. It had several exits to Downtown East and White Sands, and had two sides (one to go to Melissa Han's house, Wee Zi Howe's house and Annabel Lim's house). Pasir Ris is also where the Card Replacement Office is located, on the 24 July 2013; after Timothy Mok's birthday to exchange my card. History Pasir Ris MRT Station was one of the many above ground stations built in the past with no platform screen doors to prevent commuters from falling off the platform and onto the train tracks. However, on 13 August 2009, Pasir Ris MRT Station became the first above ground MRT Station in Singapore to begin installing half height platform screen doors. On 1 November 2009, the platform screen doors were fully completed and started operations. Train service at Pasir Ris was delayed twice during morning peak hours on March 8, 2012 due to signalling faults on the track near the station. SMRT said the first delay happened at 7.06 am and lasted for about 14 minutes. It said commuters were informed of the delay through announcements and notices at the station, as well as Twitter. SMRT staff were on-site to rectify the track fault immediately. Some trains were turned around at Tanah Merah and Tampines to maintain westbound service on the unaffected stretch between Tampines and Joo Koon. The fault was fixed at about 7.20 am. But it recurred at about 8.20 am and was rectified at 8.50 am. Pasir Ris was the first eastern terminus station of the East West Line, installed with Rite Hite Revolution High Volume, Low Speed (HVLS) fans and have been operating since 9 July 2012 together with Simei. SMRT train services on the East West Line were delayed for more than an hour on the evening of 14 October 2012 due to a train fault. Tweets from SMRT also showed that services were especially affected between Tampines and Pasir Ris, and the public was initially asked to seek alternative transport. SMRT later arranged for buses to transport commuters, before it said services from Tampines to Pasir Ris resumed at around 11.30pm. 2016 Pasir Ris accident The Pasir Ris rail accident was a train accident that occurred on 22 March 2016, at the track switch near to Pasir Ris MRT Station of the East West Line. A C151 train ran into the two workers at around 60km/h, which resulted in their deaths. The two deceased workers were working on a track signalling issue at the point of time as part of the team of 15 track personnel. The incident was "the worst train accident". SMRT Trains and one SMRT management staff had charged with the Workplace Safety and Health Act that led to the accident and fined $400,000 respectively. The SMRT supervisor and the driver were sacked, for not complying with instructions. The incident occurred at 11.10am on 22 March 2016, where a team of 15 track personnel were deployed to the track switch near Pasir Ris MRT Station. The team of 15 track workers walked in a single file towards the signalling equipment to investigate the problem, and was granted track access. The two deceased workers, Nasrulhudin Majumudin and Muhammad Asyraf Ahmad Buhari, were second and third in the team walking as a file on the sidewalk near the third rail. Both were trainees from SMRT Trains. No speed restriction was imposed and there is no watchman to warn train drivers of the presence of workers on the track. The incident train, 073/074 was in automatic mode under Westinghouse ATC and accelerated up to a speed of 60km/h. Notwithstanding, the two deceased workers, one supervisor and at least one more track worker crossed over to the third rail and onto the track to access the signalling equipment. A senior officer then noticed the train and then said "Move!", the team tried to jump back to the sidewalk to seek refuge. The train driver noticed the workers and tried to apply the emergency brakes. However the train struck both Nasrulhuddin and Muhammad Asyraf. Both personnel suffered multiple injuries and pronounced dead. They were mostly crushed by the train. Service between Tanah Merah and Pasir Ris were suspended for 3 hours. Platforms Pasir Ris is the first to use the half-height platform screen doors since the inception on 1 November 2009. Pasir Ris has two elevated platforms in an island platform arrangement, and both two platforms can be used for boarding/alighting activities, it is a terminus. Being a terminal station, staff at Pasir Ris check every train to ensure that there are no belongings left behind in the trains while they switch sides. Those arriving at Pasir Ris will have to sign out at one side and those departing will have to sign in at another side. Concourse Pasir Ris had however changed their faregates to TITAN Faregates on 18 March 2015. The main reason is because the faregates were spoilt in 24 July 2013. Cash top-ups at passenger service centres are not accepted from 22 August 2017. Exits *A: Pasir Ris Central, White Sands, Downtown East, Pasir Ris Park, Pasir Ris Bus Interchange *B: Pasir Ris Bus Interchange, Pasir Ris Drive 1 Station layout Transport connections Rail Patronage from various destinations East West Line EW2 Tampines Take bus service 15 / 21 to Tampines Avenue 4 (opp Tampines Stn/Int). Take bus service 3 to Tampines Interchange. EW3 Simei Take East West Line to Simei. EW5 Bedok Take bus service 17 to Bedok Interchange. EW10 Kallang Take East West Line to Kallang. EW11 Lavender Take East West Line to Lavender. EW13 City Hall Take East West Line to City Hall. EW14 Raffles Place Take East West Line to Raffles Place. EW16 Outram Park Take East West Line to Outram Park. EW24 Jurong East Take East West Line to Jurong East. EW27 Boon Lay Take East West Line to Boon Lay. EW29 Joo Koon Take East West Line to Joo Koon. CG1 Expo Take East West Line to Tanah Merah and change to Changi Airport Line to Expo. North South Line NS21 Newton Take bus service 518 to Scotts Road (Newton Station). NS22 Orchard Take East West Line to City Hall and change to North South Line to Orchard. Take bus service 518 to Orchard Road (Tangs Plaza). NS23 Somerset Take bus service 518 to Orchard Road (opp Mandarin Orchard Singapore). NS24 Dhoby Ghaut Take bus service 518 to Orchard Road (Dhoby Ghaut Station). North East Line NE17 Punggol Take bus service 3 to Punggol Interchange. Circle Line CC3 Esplanade Take East West Line to Paya Lebar and change to Circle Line to Esplanade. Downtown Line DT11 Newton Take bus service 518 to Scotts Road (Newton Station). References External links * Category:Pasir Ris Category:Railway stations opened in 1989 Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations